


Quaint Zest

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Adulation (A Disastrous Upheaval Liquidates and Tortures Inconsonant Overwrought Nigel) [13]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Cuddling, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Gen, Massages, Napping, Platonic Kisses, Rain, Rainbows, Screenplay/Script Format, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Nigel heads to Chad's house to make sure that the teenager doesn't do anything villainous.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Adulation (A Disastrous Upheaval Liquidates and Tortures Inconsonant Overwrought Nigel) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738531
Kudos: 5
Collections: Operation Friend





	Quaint Zest

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just say right now:  
> Out of all the fics that I made, I consider this one to be my favorite.  
> The fics that come close are: Ace Partnership, Lesson, Kindly Mentor, Earnest Conversation, Warm Nurse, and Gloomy Germination.

_[Scene: Chad’s room, in the morning. Chad himself stretches and yawns as he slowly gets out of bed]_

**Chad** : [happily] Ah, what a great sleep. I wonder if the weather will be as great as my sleep?

_[Chad looks out his window...and sees that the sky is covered with grey/black clouds. Chad’s happy expression slowly fades]_

**Chad:** Well...at least it’s not--

_[Rain starts pouring heavily outside. Chad’s already gloomy expression gets even gloomier]_

**Chad** : [sighs] How can things get any worse?

_[Chad turns back around and sees that Nigel is sleeping on his bed. Chad grumbles with rage for a few seconds before slapping himself on the head]_

**Chad:** I just _had_ to say it...! [he goes over to Nigel and shakes him] Wake up, you brat!

 **Nigel:** [slowly waking up] Huh...?

 **Chad:** What in Zero’s name are you doing here?! You cannot just keep coming back to my room! Are you lost or something?!

 **Nigel:** [groggily] No. I’m just...[yawns]...worried about you...

 **Chad:** _What?!_ Are you _**kidding**_ me right now?! In case you haven’t noticed, _I’m your enemy_! We should be trying to _kill each other!_

 **Nigel:** [yawns] Well, yes, but...can’t I be worried for my nemesis once in a while? I mean, I haven’t seen you around in a while, and I...[rubbing his eyes]...thought something happened to you...

 **Chad:** [crossing his arms] You’re a mysterious kid, Uno. I _really_ don’t get why you’re so worried about me. I mean, don’t you value loyalty and trust?

 **Nigel:** I do...

 **Chad:** And I see that you also value _sleeping in_ _ **my bed.**_

 **Nigel:** [cuddling up to a pillow] Your bed is really soft, though. And besides, there are times where you need to keep your enemies close so you can see what they’re up to.

 **Chad** : [shaking his head]...Allow me to correct myself: you’re a mystery within an enigma.

 **Nigel:** [turning his back to Chad] Whatever.

 **Chad** : Hey, _hey_! Don’t turn your back to me when I’m talking to you!

 **Nigel:** [angrily] Would you _shut up_ already?! I’m trying to sleep!

 **Chad:**...Well, I’m not gonna let you get _any_ sleep.

_[Before Nigel can respond, Chad jumps back into his bed and wraps his arms around Nigel’s waist. Nigel squeaks a bit at the close contact]_

**Nigel:** _Um, y_ _ou know,_ you’re lucky that I don’t, uh, actually hate...whatever it is you’re doing right now, otherwise I’d be slapping you right--[Chad squeezes his stomach]-- _now!_

 **Chad:** [whispering into Nigel’s ear] This is called _spooning_. And I’m _very_ happy that you don’t seem to mind it~

 **Nigel** : [humming happily] Well, I mean, this spooning thing feels kind of odd because I’m, uh, more accustomed to cuddling up to your chest, but...it still feels nice to be in your warm embrace, Chad.

 **Chad:** [kissing Nigel’s temple] Ah, that’s great to hear. But there’s something I really must tell you...

 **Nigel:** What is it...?

_[Chad suddenly pulls away from the hug and lies down on his stomach. Nigel angrily turns around to face Chad and is greeted with the teen’s arrogant smirk]_

**Chad:** I’m cutting the hug short, so _there._

 **Nigel:** You _jerk_! I was enjoying that hug! [Chad sticks his tongue out at him] You know, you are a _very_ lucky teenager indeed! Any other kid would just... _head back home!_ But...

 **Chad:** But...?

 **Nigel:** [sadly] Um, I, well, you were an important part of my life, and well...I can’t just let you go. I want to make sure that you’re feeling alright. [quietly] I really miss you, Chad...

 **Chad** : [softly] You...really think that?

 **Nigel** : [blushing] Now wait just a minute! That is _not_ what I meant! What I meant to say was...uh...

 **Chad:** [winking at Nigel] You love me~

 **Nigel:** What?! I do _not!_ You’re the worst teenager I ever met, and _I hate you!_

 **Chad:** [chuckling] _Sure_ you do. You know, I think that you hate me _so_ much that you’re just going to leave me alone with my _sore_ _ **muscles**_ **.** Is that right?

 **Nigel:** [turning redder]...Um...

 **Chad:** [winking at Nigel again] Come on, Nigie. Be a good boy and give me a nice shoulder rub, will you~?

 **Nigel:** [twiddling his fingers] I, uh...

 **Chad:** You know you want to~

 **Nigel:** [chuckling bashfully] Uh, well...

 **Chad:** [smirking playfully] What are you, _chicken?_

 **Nigel:** [unamused]...That insult doesn’t work on me anymore, Chad.

 **Chad:** Hmm...how about if I call you a _dork_ instead~?

 **Nigel:** [coldly] What did you just call me?

 **Chad:** [haughtily/happily] A dork.

 **Nigel:** [narrowing his eyes]...Call me a dork again. _I dare you._

 **Chad:** [kissing Nigel’s nose]...Dork.

_[Nigel growls with rage (?) and starts massaging Chad’s shoulders with a lot of vigour]_

**Chad:** [surprised] Ah?! Nigel--?! [he feels his muscle tension quickly fading away] Oh, _oh_...ah, that feels _heavenly_...ah...! [Nigel pushes his fingers on the back of his neck] Oh, sweet merciful Zero, that felt _good._..! Ah~! Do that again, _please_ ~!

_[Nigel pushes his fingers on the back of Chad’s neck again, which causes Chad to let out a huge sigh of pleasure. An embarrassed (yet somewhat elated) Nigel quickly takes his hands off of Chad’s shoulders, hops off of the bed, and quickly picks up his glasses from the bedside table]_

**Chad:** [serenely] Zero, you should be a masseuse...

 **Nigel:** [dismissively] Yes, yes, whatever. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to be on my way. Hmm, I wonder if the rain stopped...?

_[Nigel walks over to the window and looks outside; while the dark clouds are still in the sky, the heavy downpour of rain has turned into a very light drizzle. Nigel also sees that a rainbow has appeared in the sky, which makes him smile softly]_

**Nigel:** Hmm...there’s still a bit of rain, but it should be alright to walk around outside now.

_[Nigel turns to look at Chad, who has fallen asleep (?) with a big smile on his face. Nigel finds his smile getting bigger]_

**Nigel:** Aw, you look so adorable when you’re sleeping like that...[clearing his throat]...I mean, I like you best when you’re not, uh, you know, trying to antagonize us. I mean...[innocently]...maybe I should stay here and make sure you don’t try to leave. The rain is stopping, the sun’s going to come out soon, and many kids will want to enjoy the nice weather...

_[Nigel puts his glasses back on the bedside table, hops back into bed, and cuddles up to Chad]_

**Nigel:** I just want to make sure that you don’t try to ruin anybody’s day, you know? Just keep sleeping, Chad. [yawns and slowly closes his eyes] You’re not going to bother **_anyone_.** Not on my watch...

_[Nigel falls asleep. Chad slowly opens one eye and carefully puts his arms around Nigel. The younger boy hums happily in his sleep, instinctively puts his arms around Chad’s waist, and cuddles up even closer to the older boy’s chest. Chad can’t help but smile softly]_

**Chad:** [slowly closing his eyes] Whatever you say, Nigel.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Chad's comment about "You can't just keep coming back to my room!" indicates something:  
> I mentioned in "Wane" (a story from Operation Domiciliate) that Nigel has PTSD.
> 
> Well, it's incredibly likely that Nigel has gone through many nightmares and sleepless nights; since he finds Chad's presence reassuring, Nigel heads over to Chad's house frequently. 
> 
> Nigel then cuddles up to Chad's chest and listens to the teen's heartbeat.  
> And when Nigel cries (which is often), sometimes the younger boy feels a strong but soft hand stroking his back. 
> 
> And on a few nights, Nigel hears the teenager humming or even singing.
> 
> He's not sure if Chad is comforting him on purpose or not, but what Nigel does know is that he feels better every time he visits the older boy.  
> And Chad appreciates the company, too.
> 
> Related links:  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/KeepingTheEnemyClose
> 
> https://endermen.tumblr.com/post/72398636103/dannyfenton-chad-and-nigel
> 
> https://kndforever.tumblr.com/post/133513265067/micaxiii-look-at-this-unpopulat-ship-of-mine
> 
> https://destiny-126.tumblr.com/post/627936298293936128/destiny-126-i-was-feeling-soft-dont-look-at-me
> 
> https://luci-moon.tumblr.com/post/171712630551/gwenheda-i-cant-with-this-little-shit-also-i


End file.
